moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Saw Gerrera
Saw Gerrera is a character from the Star Wars universe, first appearing in Season Five of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He has also appeared in Star Wars: Rebels and met his end in his sole live-action appearance in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Saw was voiced by Andrew Kishino in The Clone Wars and was portrayed by Forest Whitaker in Rogue One. Whitaker also voiced Saw in Star Wars: Rebels. History The Clone Wars Saw and his sister Steela fought for the freedom of their home planet of Onderon during the Clone Wars after their world was occupied by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He became the de facto leader of the rebellion against Confederate rule, but his forces were ill-equipped and ill-trained to fight against the Separatist Droid Army. Saw was forced to call on the Galactic Republic for aid and the Jedi Council dispatched Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to assist. However, since Onderon was technically involved in a civil war, the Jedi were forbidden from directly involving themselves in the conflict. While the Jedi trained Saw's rebel fighters in the proper methods for combating Separatist droids, Saw became aggravated and impatient. Eager to take action, he launched a brazen attack against droid forces in the city of Iziz, but this only served to strengthen the Confederacy's claim that Saw was nothing but a terrorist. Through many trials and tribulations, including getting himself captured and nearly executed, Saw was able to convince the former Onderon king Dendup and General Tandin to rise up against Confederate rule. This led to Onderon officially declaring its allegiance to the Republic for the remainder of the Clone Wars. Rise of the Empire Following the establishment of the Galactic Empire, Saw fought against the Imperial Military, organizing a group that became known as the Partisans. During this time, he hired a Lasat mercenary and fought an Imperial platoon under ISB Agent Kallus when they were sent to Onderon to bring peace. In 13 BBY Saw was tasked with protecting Jyn Erso, daughter of Lyra and Galen Erso after the former was killed and the latter was taken by Orson Krennic to continue his work on the Death Star. Some time prior to 6 BBY Saw had trained Jyn Erso to be a member in his extremist movement. When Jyn was 16, she became disillusioned with Saw's movement and left. In the years to come, Saw would relocate to the planet Jedha, a world suffering under Imperial occupation. There, Saw would recruit new allies, including the likes of Baze Malbus and Chirrut Îmwe, and together they would continuously interfere with Imperial mining operations on the planet. In 0 BBY, just prior to the Battle of Scarif, Saw's partisans captured Bodhi Rook, a recently defected Imperial pilot. Bodhi carried a message from Galen Erso, who was trying to alert the Rebel Alliance to the nearly-completed Death Star project. However, increasingly paranoid and believing that Imperial spies were everywhere, Saw was convinced that the defection was a trick by the Empire. Saw subjected Bodhi to torture with a Bor Gullet to read his mind, at the risk of driving him insane. Afterward he left the catatonic Bodhi in a cell, before deploying his men under Edrio "Two Tubes" to attack Imperial forces in Jedha City. In the ensuing firefight, Rebel intelligence Captain Cassian Andor, along with Jyn Erso, were captured: both were on the moon in search of Bodhi, whom the Rebel Alliance had learned had a message from Galen Erso. Jyn and Cassian, along with Îmwe and Malbus, who had been caught up in the fighting, were brought to Saw's headquarters in the Catacombs of Cadera. Saw would see only Jyn. He questioned her on why she was there, demanding to know if she was there to kill him. She told him that she was there to ask for the message from her father and when it was given to the Rebel Alliance she would be on her way. Saw asked her why she did not believe in the dream of freedom throughout the galaxy. She told him about how he abandoned her at the age of sixteen and that his war did not mean anything to her. He then showed her the message from her father which revealed the weakness in the Empire's superweapon. However, as they spoke, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Orson Krennic had resolved to test-fire the Death Star's superlaser on Jedha, having traced Bodhi there and seeing an opportunity to wipe out Saw's insurgency. A low-power shot wiped out Jedha City in an instant and created a blast wave that spread for kilometers in every direction, threatening the Catacombs. Realising the threat, Saw released his prisoners, commending Galen's message to Jyn and begging her to save the Rebellion. However, he declared that he would "not run any longer" and remained in the Catacombs. After seeing Jyn's party escape, his last act was to tear off his breath mask before the blast wave consumed the Catacombs, killing him. Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Crushed to Death Category:Death by Explosion